Naruto Hitsugaya
by Zaku Namikaze
Summary: bagaimana jika Naruto berasal dari clan Hitsugaya yang di takuti karna kekkai genkainya/typo/OC/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto semi Bleach: Naruto Hitsugaya**

**Pairing: Naruto X …**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

_Summary: bagaimana jika naruto adalah anak dari salah satu clan Hitsugaya dan Uzumaki._

_._

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Naruto Hitsugaya adalah seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, yang memiliki warna rambut putih, disisir rapih kebelakang mirip seperti ayahnya. Naruto Hitsugaya adalah anak dari Toshiro Hitsugaya, dan Hikari Uzumaki yang otomatis berganti menjadi Hikari Hitsugaya.

Naruto memiliki warna rambut, dan gaya rambut yang sama seperti ayahnya. Lalu memiliki bentuk mata yang tajam, sama seperti ayahnya, tapi yang membedakannya adalah warna bola matanya. Kalau punya ayahnya berwarna hijau, sedangkan punya naruto berwarna biru yang menyerupai ibunya.

Naruto juga satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari perang Hitsugakure, melawan aliansi, Iwa, Kumo, dan Ame.

Hitsugakure adalah desa ninja yang kecil, dan hanya terdiri dari clan Hitsugaya saja. orang yang memimpin desa adalah Hitsukage. Hintsukage pertama adalah Arashi Hitsugaya, orang yang pertama kali membuka kekkai genkai tersembunyi milik clan Hitsugaya. Dan Hitsukage yang kedua adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya, ayah dari naruto. Dan orang kedua yang berhasil membuka kekkai genkai tersembunyi milik Hitsugaya.

Clan Hitsugaya memiliki dua kekkai genkai. Kekkai genkai yang pertama adalah elemen es. Tapi clan Hitsugaya berbeda dengan clan Yuki, walau sama-sama memiliki kekkai elemen es, tapi lebih unggul clan Hitsugaya. Clan Hitsugaya bisa lebih unggul dari clan Yuki, karna clan Hitsugaya bisa membuat sayap dipunggungnya untuk terbang. Lalu bisa membuat ekor di pinggang belakangnya untuk menyerang. Sedangkan clan yuki tidak.

Hitsugaya memiliki kekkai genkai rahasia, adalah kekkai genkai Zanpakotou. Zanpakotou adalah sebuah pedang, atau senjata, yang bersemayang didalam diri clan Hitsugaya dari lihir hingga mati.

Setiap Zanpakotou berbeda-beda. Misalnya punya Arashi Hitsugaya. Arashi Hitsugaya mempunyai Zanpakotou sebuah pedang berwarna biru muda, dan dengan gagang sebuah kepala naga. Lalu punya Toshiro Hitsugaya adalah sebuah samurai, seperti samurai biasa.

Zanpakotou juga memiliki berbagai tingkat, yang pertama adalah Zanpakotou, membangkitkan sebuah pedang atau senjata yang bersemayang dalam dirinya. Kedua adalah Shikai dimana pedang itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan. Misalnya Zanpakotou Arashi mampu membuat harimau es. Yang ketiga adalah bankai, dimana meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna hingga 10x lipat, dan merubah penampilannya.

Clan Hitsugaya di perangi oleh Iwa, Kumo, dan Ame karna kemampuan mereka yang menakutkan. Ditambah lagi dengan kecerdasan yang menyamai Uchiha, ketahanan tubuh yang menyamai Uzumaki, dan Cakra yang berlimpah seperti Senju.

Ciri-ciri orang dari clan Hitsugaya adalah warna rambutnya yang putih. Setiap anak laki-laki clan Hitsugaya pasti memiliki warna rambut putih, misalnya Toshiro, Naruto, dan Arashi. Lalu juga clan Hitsugaya yang mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi.

.

Seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, memiliki rambut putih, disisir rapih kebelakang, memiliki wajah tampan, mata yang semurni samudra dan seindah langit. Dia adalah Naruto Hitsugaya, yang memakai kaus putih, dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu disekitarnya, dan jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kausnya dan kalungnya yang yang membentuk belah ketupat, dan bisa dibuka, kalau dibuka menampilkan foto naruto yang sedang bersama dengan toshiro dan hikari. Memakai sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam.

Naruto kini tengah duduk dipatung Yondaime Hokage dengan memandangi desa Konoha di malam hari yang tampak indah bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku merindukan kalian" guman naruto dengan sedih dan memandangi langit yang banyak bintang, dan sinar bulan yang menerangi mala mini.

.

FLASHBACK

Naruto yang kini berumur 5 tahun sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Yang pertama seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang, dengan gaya rambut ponytail, lalu yang kedua seorang laki-laki yang memiliki badan besar dengan rambut putih yang disisir kebelakang, dan terakhir adalah seorang perempuan berambut putih yang panjangnya hingga sampai leher. Mereka adalah Mirajane, Elfirman, dan Lisanna.

Saat ini mereka sedang bermain ditaman. Bermain ayunan, perosotan, dan lain-lain. Mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil hingga kini.

"naruto kau bangga tidak punya ayah seorang Hitsukage?" tanya mirajane kepada naruto yang sedang tiduran direrumputan.

"ya aku bangga punya ayah seorang Hitsukage, yang mampu melindungi desanya dan keluarganya" jawab naruto layaknya orang dewasa.

DUUAARRR

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan dipusat Hitsugakure, sontak membuat 4 anak yang sedang bermain langsung berlari kesana. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat ninja Hitsugakure dibantai, dan ada yang bertanding. Lalu karna mereka berempat sudah dilatih menjadi ninja sejak kecil mereka mereasakan bahaya segera menghindar. Alangkah terkejutnya ada tiga orang ninja Kumo dihadapan mereka.

"kalian berempat akan mati disini bocah-bocah" ucap ninja kumo itu dengan sadis. Elfirman segera merogoh kantong senjatanya dan mengambil sebuah kunai, dan langsung berlari menerjang.

BUAKKHH

Elfirman terlempar karna tendangan ninja Kumo itu yang begitu keras hingga menabrak dinding rumah orang.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau lari biar kami saja yang melawan mereka" ucap Mirajane yang sudah ada didepan naruto, dan Lisanna yang juga sudah ada didepan naruto.

"ta-ta-tapi" ucapan naruto terputus.

"cepat lari, kami tidak akan membiarkan anak dari Hitsukage mati disini" ucap elfirman yang segera bangkit dengan nada keras sambil berteriak. Sontak membuat naruto ketakutan, dan langsung lari.

"lari naruto sejauh yang kau bisa, karna aku yakin kau akan menjadi ninja clan Hitsugaya yang terkuat, dan membalas semua perbuatan ini" batin Mirajane segera maju dengan memegang dua buah kunai ditangannya.

"dasar bocah-bocah tengik" ucap ninja kumo itu. Tanpa disadari elfirman ada dibelakang mereka, dan langsung menusuk jantung ketiga ninja Kumo itu.

"sebaiknya kita lawan ninja-ninja yang lainnya" ucap Lisanna dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua, dan langsung berlari.

.

Naruto kini berlari kearah kantor Hitsukage untuk melapor kepada ayahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya melihat ayahnya sedang bertarung dengan tiga ninja yang digolongkan kage. Yang pertama adalah Tsucukage, Raikage, dan Hanzo yang dijuliki Salamander. Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibelakang pohon untuk melihat pertarunganya.

"kenapa kalian menyerang Hitsugakure, memang apa salah Hitsugakure?" tanya Toshiro dengan tenang, dan mencabut Zanpakotounya dari punggungnya.

"karna kalian adalah ninja yang bisa membantai seluruh ninja shinobi dalam sekejap" jawab seseorang dari belakang tiga yang digolongkan kage. Orang itu memiliki tato silang didagunya.

"danzo" ucap hanzo shok, melihat danzo ada disini.

"aku akan membantu kalian, ditambah dengan anbu-anbu root ku" ucap danzo dengan taneng.

"baiklah bagaiaman kalau kita mulai saja" ucap raikage langsung menyalakan petir-petir berwarna hitam ditubuhnya, dan langsung menerjang Toshiro. Karna Toshiro mempunyai refelk yang sangat bagus segera menghindar walaupun itu cepat.

"kau adalah orang kedua yang bisa menghindar dari pukulan ku setelah Koroi senko" ucap Raikage dengan dingin.

Lalu Toshiro dikagetkan dengan Hanzo yang ada diatasnya. Toshiro segera menahan pedang sabit Hanzo dengan Zanpakotounya. Dan langsung menendang Hanzo. Dari arah kiri dan kanan Toshiro ada sebuah batu yang ingin menjepitnya, lalu Toshiro segera melompat keudara dan membuat jutsu tanpa handseal.

"**Hyoton: Haryuu no Jutsu [jutsu naga es]" **tercipta sebuah naga es dibelakang Toshiro yang berwarna putih dan alngsung menuju arah tiga ninja yang ada dibawahnya. Tsucikage yang melihat itu langsung membuat jutsu.

"**Doton: Doryuheki [dinding tanah]" **tercipta dinding tanah yang menghalangi serngan Toshiro.

BLAARR

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi. Naruto yang melihat pertandingan itu segera berlari kearah rumahnya ingin melihat ibunya. Baru sampai didepan pintu, Naruto melihat ibunya ditusuk oleh anbu root. Naruto yang melihat itu segera merogoh kantong ninjanya dan mengambil sepuluh shuriken dan 10 kunai langsung melemparnya keanbu root itu. Anbu root itu yang melihat langsung menangkis, alangkah terkejutnya tiba-tiba jantunya tertusuk. Saat menengok kebelakang melihat seorang wanita berambut merah, yang tdai lain adalah ibu dari Naruto, Hikari Hitsugaya. Hikari segera menoleh kearah naruto.

"na….ruto seba….iknya kau la…ri da…ri si…ni" ucap Hikari dengan susah payah.

"ta-ta-tapi" ucapan naruto terputus.

"kau ha…rus la…ri sebe….lum semua…..nya ter…..lambat" potong Hikari dan langsung terjatuh ketanah. "sa…yona…ran a…ru….to" ucap hikari lalu menutup matanya, naruto langsung menangis menjadi-manjadi.

.

Kini terlihat sebuah sayap naga es, ekor naga es, dan kepala naga es, yang ada ditubuh Toshiro, yang menandakan kalau Toshiro sedang memakai bankainya.

"sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan" ucap hanzo

"ya sepertinya begitu salamander" balas tsucikage.

"sepertinya aku akan kalah, sebelum aku mati, aku harus menolong naruto, karna aku masih bisa merasakan cakra naruto dari sini, walaupun mereka tidak menyedarinya, karna cakra naruto hanya bisa dideteksi oleh clan Hitsugaya saja" batin Toshiro lalu melakukan Handseal tangan, dan menapakan tangannya kebawah, muncul sebuah tulisan fuinjutsu.

"**Kociyose: Misaki" **kuluar kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak, lalu setelah asapnya menghilang menampilkan sebuah elang, berwarna putih, yang ukurannya menyamai Gamabunta.

"Misaki, cepat kau cari naruto, lalu ambil dan taruh dikonoha, dan saatnya kau tiba kau harus datang ke naruto dan menjelaskan tentang pembantai ini" ucap Toshiro kepada elang didepannya.

"baik Toshiro-sama" ucap elang putih itu yang bernama Misaki, dan segera pergi.

"baiklah sekarang sudah waktunya, aku menggunakan jutsu terlarang milik clan Hitsugaya" batin Toshiro lalu melakukan handseal tangan yang sangat rumit dan banyak.

"**Hitsugaya Clan no Jutsu [jutsu clan hitsugaya]" **tiba-tiba setelah ucapan Toshiro, tanah menjadi es dengan cepat menyabarnya. Dan menjadikan desa itu menjadi sebuah es abadi, termasuk Toshiro, lalu perlahan tubuh Toshiro mulai menjadi es.

"Sayonara naruto" ucap Toshiro lalu tubuhnya menjadi es. Tiba-tiba datang empat ninja yang berlevel kage disitu.

"hampir kita mati tadi, seandainya, tadi aku telat sedikit untuk pergi ke dimensi Kociyose ku pasti kita akan mati menjadi es" ucap hanzo.

"ya kau benar, dan sayang sekali senjata yang bagus milik Nidaime Hitsukage juga menjadi beku" balas Danzo.

.

Naruto segera sadar dari tangisnya karna merasakan udara yang semakin lalu saat dia menengok kebelakang tanah-tanah menjadi es dengan cepat merambat. Lalu sebelum es yang merambat mengenai naruto, naruto langsung diangkat oleh elang berwarna putih.

"Misaki" ucap naruto

"ya" balas Misaki, lalu langsung memingsankan naruto.

"naruto-sama maafkan aku, ini atas perintah ayah mu" guman Misaki segera pergi.

FLASHBACK END

.

Pagi yang cerah menerpa desa konoha. Sinar matahari pagi masuk kedalam jendela apartemen naruto. Naruto segera bangkit, dan bergegas ingin latihan.

Naruto walaupun umur 6 tahun sudah bisa menggunakan sushin, kawarimi, bunshin, berjalan diatas air, berjalan diatas tebing, menempelkan daun didahi, menggunakan ninjutsu level D, taijutsu, level D-B, dan Kenjutsu dari level D hingga A.

Kalau soal Kenjutsu jangan tanya naruto, karna dari umur 2 tahun naruto sudah dilatih kenjutsu, dan taijutsu oleh ayahnya, walaupun lebih focus ke kenjutsu, karna naruto yang meminta.

Naruto bisa membuat jutsu suiton rank-D, futon rank-D, hyoton rank-D, dan ration rank-D. naruto bisa menggunakan ration karna naruto pernah mencoba dengan kertas cakra, dan ternyata naruto mempunyai elemen petir. Tapi elemen petir naruto berbeda. Kenapa berbeda, karna petir naruto berwarna putih.

Naruto belajar tentang ninjutsu, dari perpustakan Konoha, tentang, jutsu Suiton Hokage dua, jutsu Futon milik clan Sarutobi, dan Hyoton dari gulungan clan Hitsugaya yang diberika ayahnya dulu.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi segera memakai pakaiannya dan keluar, saat membuka pintu ada dua buah ninja anbu konoha, yang tidak lain adalah kakasih dan itachi.

"kau dipanggil oleh hokage-sama naruto-kun" ucap kakasih, dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto, dan mereka segera pergi menggunakan sushin.

.

BOOFFTT

Tiga asap datang didepan hokage dan menampilkan, dua anbu dan satu anak kecil. Mereka adalah kakasih, itachi, dan naruto.

"jadi ada apa hokage-sama memanggil ku?" tanya naruto.

"besok kau akan masuk akademi ninja, aku sudah tahu, kau itu selevel dengan high Genin, tapi tetap kau harus masuk akademi, untuk bersosiallisasi dengan teman sebayamu" ucap hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi

"baik hokage-sama" balas naruto.

"dan keperluan mu akan disiapkan oleh para anbu" ucap hokage dan naruto mengangguk. "baiklah kau boleh pergi" ucap hokage, dan naruto segera pergi dengan sushin.

"aku yakin kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat walaupun kau menyembunyikan nama clan mu, dan suatu saat pasti kau akan bercerita dengan ku" batin Hiruzen

"tunggu dudlu kenapa selama ini aku baru menyadarinya kalau cakranya tidak bisa dideteksi" ucap hokage a.k.a Hiruzen

.

Naruto kini tengah jalan di desa Konoha. Saat Naruto melewati sebuah gang ada keributan, dan banyak orang biasa serta ninja. Naruto yang berjalan segera berhenti dan mendengar pembicaran orang-orang itu.

"MATI KAU MONSTER"

"KAU HARUS PERGI DARI SINI MONSTER"

"hiks…hiks….ke..ke..kenapa….kalian….mem..benci..ku" tangis seorang perempuan berkulit pucat, ddengan rambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail, lalu wajahnya yang juga manis.

"APA SALAH KU KATAMU? SALAH MU ADALAH KARNA TELAH MEMBENUH KELUARGU KU DAN YONDAIME HOKAGE" teriak salah satu warga, dan warga segera melempari batu-batu dari yang kecil hingga yang besar, lalu beberapa ninja juga melemparinya dengan shuriken dan kunai.

"**Hyoton: Hyouheki [dinding es]" **semua yang dilempari oleh para warga dan ninja tidak ada yang mengenai anak itu, karna dinding es yang menghalanginya. Saat dinding es yang menghalangi serngan mereka menghilang menampilkan sosok anak kecil berambut putih disisir rapih, dia adalah Naruto Hitsugaya.

"kenapa kau melindunginya bocah?" tanya salah satu warga dengan teriak.

"sekarang aku tanya balik, kenapa kalian menyerang anak ini?" tanya naruto tidak kalah berteriak.

"karna anak itu adalah monster yang menghancurkan desa ini dan membunuh keluarga kita" jawab salah ninja dengan teriak.

"kau yakin dia monsternya, dia hanya sebagai wadah bagi kyubi, selain itu juga seharusnya kalian berterimakasih padanya karna telah menjadi wadah bagi kyubi" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"kau tau apa bocah" ucap salah satu warga melempar batu berukuran besar kearah naruto. Tapi dengan mudah ditangkap oleh naruto dengan tangan satu.

"apa Cuma segini kemampuan kalian semua, kalian memang payah, membunuh ku saja belum tentu bisa apa lagi membunuh anak ini, yang dalam dirinya ada sebuah mostoer ekor Sembilan yang dipanggil kyubi" ucap naruto dengan mengecek.

"akan kubunuh kau" ucap salah satu ninja, lalu menggunakan jutsu dan handseal tangan.

"**Katon: Gokaky-" **

BUAKG

Ucapan ninja itu terputus karna naruto ada didepannya dan memukulnya dengan keras. Dan langsung memmandang beberapa ninja dan warga dengan tajam.

"kalian pergi atau akan berurusan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa" ucap naruto dengan tajam, dan langsung membuat warga ninja kabur dengan terbirit-birit. Naruto segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"nona kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh tangan anak itu, dan anak itu segera berdiri.

"i-i-iya" ucap anak itu dengan terbata-bata, dan pipinya yang sudah memerah karna naruto begitu tampan.

"siapa nama mu?" tanya naruto dengan lembut.

"Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki" jawab anak itu dengan malu. "nama mu siapa?" tanya anak itu yang bernama Naruko.

"Naruto" jawab naruto singkat, dan menyembunyikan clannya. "ako-chan aku pergi dulu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Jaa ne" ucap naruto lalu menghilang dengan Sushin elemen es.

"semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, dia begitu tampan" batin Naruko segera pergi, tidak ada yang sadar kalau Kyubi sedang tersenyum.

"tidak salah lagi itu adalah anak dari Toshiro Hitsugaya, sang pemegang Zanpakotou terkuat, dan elemen es yang tidak tertandingi" batin kyubi.

.

Naruto sedang ingin tidur tapi saat ingin memenyamkan matanya Naruto mendengar suara seseorang.

"jadi kau ya host ku" ucap suara seseorang yang lebuh mirip seperti anak kecil.

"siapa kau?" tanya naruto dengan tajam.

"jangan terlalu galak, kalau kau ingin menemui ku, kau bisa masuk kebawah alam sadar mu" ucap suara itu, dan naruto segera menurutinya. Saat membuka matanya alangkah terkejutnya melihat seseorang remaja, berambut lurus berwarna hitam, dengan mata onyx memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam, dan dibiarkan terbuka, memakai sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu bots hitam.

"siapa kau?" tanya naruto dengan tajam.

"aku adalah Zanpakotou mu" jawab orang itu "dan nama ku adalah Kiroto" tambah orang itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.

Keterangan Naruto:

Nama: Naruto Hitsugaya

Umur: 6 tahun

Elemen: air, angin, petir, dan es

Kekkai genkai: es dan Zanpakotou.

.

Segitu dulu keterangan tentang naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**Romi Uzumaki: kalau pembagian tim lihat nanti aja**

**Semalamet: iya kemarin typo.**

**Taufan no Taifuu: akan terjawab di chapter ini**

**Terimakasih yang udah review**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto semi Bleach: Naruto Hitsugaya**

**Pairing: Naruto X …**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"siapa kau?" tanya naruto dengan tajam.

"aku adalah Zanpakotou mu" jawab orang itu "dan nama ku adalah Kirito" tambah orang itu. Yang ternyata bernama Kirito.

"hah bukanya sebuah roh Zanpakotou akan memberi tahu nama jika sudah melakukan sebuah syarat tertentu?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok Kirito yang ada didepannya.

"ya kau benar, dan kau sudah melakukan syrat itu Naruto Hitsugaya" jawab Kirito dengan tenang.

"memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Kirito.

"menolong seseoarang" jawab Kirito

"maksudanya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"hahaha, aku sudah tahu pasti kau tidak akan mengerti, syarat yang ku maksud adalah dengan kau menolong seseorang dengan hati yang tulus, seperti saat kau menolong perempuan yang manis itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Naruko Uzumaki" jelas Kirito. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalas dengan ber'oh'ria.

"ambil ini" ucap Kirito melempar dua pedang yang berbeda kepada Naruto, yang satu berwarna biru muda, dan satunya berwarna hitam. Dan Naruto segera menangkapnya. "itu adalah Zanpakotou mu" tambah Kirito..

"bukannya satu roh Zanpakotou hanya mampu menghasilkan satu buah pedang Zanpakotou?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menaruh kedua pedang yang diberikan oleh Kirito, dipunggungnya.

"anggap saja kalau aku ini istimewa Naruto" balas Kirito, yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan milik Naruto., "baiklah kau harus kembali sekarang, bukannya besok kau akan ke Akademi Naruto?" tanya Kirito.

"ya, besok aku akan ke Akademi" jawab Naruto. "bisa kah kau mengajarkan ku tentang Zanpakotou?" tanya Naruto kepada Kirito.

"ya nanti akan aku ajarkan, tapi kau harus belajar tenatang jutsu-jutsu ninja dulu" jawab Kirito dengan tenang.

"hah, jutsu ninja? Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Naruto kepada Kirito.

"ya aku bisa, setiap roh Zanpakotou memiliki elemen yang sama orang yang disemayangkan di tempatnya, atau lebih tepatnya aku memiliki elemen yang sama dengan mu" jawab Kirito.

"oh begitu, baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Kirito sendirian.

"sepertinya anak itu ingin membalaskan dendam clan Hitsugaya, kepada desa-desa ninja yang telah menghancurkannya" batin Kirito yang memandang keatas.

.

Pagi tiba di Konohagakure. Sinar matahari pagi masuk kedalam apartemen seseorang melewati ventilasi. Orang yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya harus terbangun karna sinar matahari pagi itu. Orang yang bangun berumur 6 tahun, memiliki rambut putih, yang melawan grafitasi. Dia adalah Naruto.

Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya, dan melakukan latihan ringan. Naruto segera push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali, back up 300 kali, dan lari keliling Konoha sebanyak 20 kali, jangan lupa di tambah dengan Gravity Seal yang 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari grafitasi bumi.

Setelah selesai dengan latihan ringannya Naruto segera ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya Naruto langsung memakan roti yang sempat ia beli tadi dijalan, dan minum segelas susu. Dan setelah selesai Naruto segera bergegas ke Akademi.

"hey Kirito, apa tidak apa aku meninggalkan Zanpakotou ku?" tanya Naruto ke pada Kirito melewati telepati.

"tidak apa Naruto, aku bisa merasakannya kalau Zanpakotou mu diambil orang" jawab Kirito melewati telepati juga.

"bagus lah" ucap Naruto lewat telapati, dan Naruto segera memustuskan telepatinya dengan Kirito, dan berangkat ke Akademi.

.

Akademi ninja dimana sebuah tempat orang belajar untuk menjadi ninja. Setiap tahunnya Akademi ninja akan melulusan beberapa anak yang pantas menjadi ninja. Di Akademi ninja juga diajarkan tentang peraturan Shinobi, hukan pelangarannya, dan sejarah Shinobi.

Seseorang yang ingin masuk ke Akadmi ninja harus berumur 5 tahun, dan itu minimal. Jika seseorang yang dibawah 5 tahun maka akan di uji kemampuannya, pantas atau tidak. Layaknya seperti Kagami Uchiha yang masuk Akademi ninja diumur 4 tahun. Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage yang masuk Akademi diumur 4 tahun. Kakashi Hatake yang masuk Akademi ninja diumur 4 tahun. Lalu yang terakhir adalah sang ketua Anbu, Itachi Uchiha yang masuk Akademi diumur 4 tahun. Dan hampir semua yang masuk Akademi kurang dari 5 tahun menyandang gelar Prodigy.

.

Di Akademi kini sedang ricuh, karna pelajaran yang belum dimulai. Seperti dikelas yang satu ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda brambut raven dengan gaya pantat yang di keremuni oleh para fansgirlnya, tapi dia cuek saja.

Lalu seorang anak yang memiliki tato segitiga sedang bermain dengan anjingnya. Ada seseorang yang memakai sebuah kacamata hitam, dengan jaket berkerah tinggi sedang berbicara dengan serangga.

Ada seorang anak kecil berambut perak yang melwan grafitasi bumi, sedang membaca bukunya, dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan para fansgirlnya. Ada juga seorang anak kecil berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Ada seseorang yang berbadan besar memiliki tato melingkar di pipinya, sedang memakan makanan ringannya, ada seorang anak yang memiliki rambut seperti mangkok sedang membaca buku tentang Taijutsu. Dan ada anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut ponytail yang dijauhi oleh seluruh murid kecuali murid-murid tertentu.

.

Kelas Akasemi yang tadinya ricuh, harus berhenti, karna seorang sensei mereka datang. Sensei mereka memiliki rambut yang dikuncir berwarna coklat, lalu pakaian khas Chunin Konoha, dan memiliki sebuah tato horizontal dihidungnya, sensei itu bernama Iruka.

"baiklah anak-anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru" ucap Iruka, yang memberi tahu keoada murid-muridnya. Kelas yang tadinya diam menjadi ricuh kembali.

"ku harap dilaki-laki yang tampan"

"ya aku berharap juga begitu, dan juga keren"

"aku harap dia anak yang bisa diajak berteman"

Kelas menjadi ricuh tentang siapa yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka. Terlihat empat siku-siku di dahi Iruka, yang kesal karna murid-muridnnya kembali bersik lagi.

BUAKKHH

"SEMUANYA DIAM"

Iruka marah dengan berteriak dan memukul meja yang ada didepannya. Kelas yang tadi ribut kini menjadi sunyi lagi. Bahkan bila ada jarum jatuh maka akan terdengar suaranya.

"baiklah naruto-san kau bisa mausk" ucap Iruka dengan menengok kearah pintu. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok anak kecil berambut putih yang melawan grafitasi, memakai sebuah baju berwarna putih, dengan jaket berwarna hitam, kalung yang melingkar dilehernya, memakai sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sandal shinobi berwarna hitam.

"baiklah perkenalkan dirimu, hal yang kau suka, hal yang tidak kau suka, dan cita-cita mu" ucap Iruka kepada murid barunya. Murid barunya segera berjalan kedepan Iruka.

"perkenalkan nama ku Naruto, hal yang aku suka warna putih, warna hitam, dan latihan, hal yang tidak ku suka, warna yang terlalu mencolok, dan perang, cita-cita ku, tidak, lebih tepatnya ambisi ku, menghancurkan 3 buah desa menjadi kenangan" ucap Naruto, beberapa orang yang mengarkan ambisi Naruto langsung keringat dingin, terutama orang yang membawa anjing.

"KYAAA DIA TAMPAN"

"KYAA DIA MIRIP SEPERTI LYON"

"KYAAA KEREN SEKALI"

Begitulah teriakan para fansgirl dadakan milik Naruto. Tapi ada satu orang yang tertarik dengan ambisi Naruto, karna orang itu memiliki ambisi yang sama seperti Naruto.

"aku tidak menyangka anak dari Hitsukage bisa ada di Konoha" batin anak itu, yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih melawan grafitasi, dengan mata yang agak berbeda, dari yang lain, dan memiliki alis yang tipis. Lalu memakai sebuah pakaian kemeja berwarna hijau, dengan dasi berwarna merah, dan celana panjang berwarna biru, dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

.

"baiklah naruto kau bisa duduk disamping Lyon, Lyon angkat tangan mu" ucap Iruka memberikan instruki. Lalu seorang anak kecil yang hampir mirip seperti Naruto, dan yang tadi sempat membatin, tentang ambisi Naruto.

Naruto segera berjalan kebangkunya yang berada disebelah anak itu. Naruto segera duduk, dan memandang teman sebangkunya dengan menyelidiki.

"perkenalkan nama ku Lyon Vastia, kau bisa panggil aku Lyon" ucap anak yang diduduk disamping Naruto, yang bernama Lyon Vastia. Lyon segera mengulurkan tanganya ke Naruto.

"ya nama ku Naruto" balas Naruto dengan tenang, dan menjabat tangan Lyon. Lalu beberapa orang langsung mengahmpiri Naruto, yang pertama memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya, lalu yang kedua memiliki rambut seperti mangkok, dan yang ketiga memiliki badan yang besar.

"nama ku Kiba Inuzuka" ucap anak yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya yang beranama Kiba.

"nama ku Rock Lee" ucap anak yang memiliki rambut seperti mangkok, yang bernama Rock Lee.

"nama ku Choji Akimichi" ucap anak yang berbadan besar, yang bernama Choji.

"anak yang sedang tertidur namanya Shikamaru, yang sedang bermain dengan serangga namanya Shino, anak yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu, namanya Sasuke, lalu yang berambut pirang itu beranama-" ucapan Kiba terpotong dengan menunjukak yang dia perkenalkan.

"Naruko Uzumaki" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Kibi. Iruka yang melihat anak mengeremuni Naruto 4 tanda siku-siku muncul didahinya.

BUUAAKKGGHH

"SEMUANYA KEMBALI KETAMPTANNYA"

Ucap Iruka dengan keras dan memukul meja didepannya, yang hari ini sudah ia pukul 2 kali atas perlakukan muridnya. Dan semua murid yang mengeremuni Naruto langsung kembali ketempatnya masing-masing.

"hey kau tidak memakai nama Hitsugaya mu Naruto?" tanya Lyon dengan berbisik kepada Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya atas pertanyaan milik Lyon. Di pikiran Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang clannya.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto denga tanang walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat shok, tapi itulah kelebihan clan Hitsugaya yang mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"siapa yang tahu anak dari Toshiro Hitsugaya, orang yang menyandang gelar Koriryuu no Toshiro, Nidaime Hitsukage, Nidaime Zanpakotou, dan masih banyak lagi" jawab Lyon dengan taneng.

"kenapa kau tahu tentang itu semua Lyon?" tanya Naruto kepada Lyon.

"ya karna kita sama, sama-sama dari clan Hitsugaya" jawan Lyon, yang mulai menulis, yang ada dipapan tulis.

"apa bukannya tadi kau mengatakan kalau clan mu itu Vastia?" tanya Naruto kepada Lyon.

"clan ku adalah Hitsugaya, dan Vastia adalah clan Kaa-san ku, tapi kedua orang tua ku mati saat perang antar Hitsugakure melawan 3 desa ninja" jelas Lyon.

"jadi begitu, ya sekarang aku mulai paham" ucap Naruto, yang segera menulis apa yang ditulis oleh Iruka di papan tulis.

"apa kah kau sudah bertemu dengan Zanpakotou mu Naruto?" tanya Lyon, yang sudah selesai dengan menulisnya.

"ya aku sudah, kau?" jawab dan tanya Naruto, yang Naruto masih menulis yang ada dipapan tulis.

"ya aku juga sudah, aku tebak, pasti kau memiliki elemen selesain air, angin, dan es" ucap Lyon dengan santai, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "pasti elemen itu anek karna berwarna putih bukan?" tanya Lyonm yang membuat Naruto sedikit shok, bagaimana dia bisa tahu.

"jangan terlalu shok Naruto, aku juga sama seperti mu, aku memiliki elemen api, tapi api itu berwarna putih" ucap Lyon kepada Naruto.

.

KKRRRIINNNGGGG

Bel pulang yang menandakan pelajaran Akademi telah usai berbunyi. Seluruh murid Akademi langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ada yang ingin latihan, ada yang ingin bermain, dan ada juga berjalan-jalan.

Duo Hitsugaya, yang diketahui bernama Naruto dan Lyon kini tengah berjalan pulang. Bagi naruto di Akademi banyak yang menarik, karna banyak orang yang berbakat menjadi ninja. Yang pertama Sasuke Uchiha,yang kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Lalu Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Shino Aburame, Sai Shimura, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Naruko Uzumaki, dan yang terakhir yang membuat naruto tertarik adalah Lyon Vastia atau Lyon Hitsugaya.

.

Matahari terik yang memanaskan desa Konoha, sehingga membuat beberapa penduduk desa istirahat dengan aktifitasnya karna kepanasan. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Lyon. Naruto dan Lyon kini ada didalam hutan. Hutan yang sejuk, penuh dengan pepohonan yang menghiasianya, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi ditengah-tengah hutan terdapat training ground.

Hutan yag kini menjadi tempat latihan untuk duo Hitsugaya itu adalah hutan kematian. Naruto juga membawa pedang Zanpakotounya begitu juga dengan Lyon yang membawa pedang Zanpakotounya.

Pedang Zanpakotou milik Lyon, sebuah samurai yang berwarna hitam, dengan panjang 80cm. Lyon menaruh Zanpakotounya di punggungnya.

Naruto juga sama seperti Lyon yang menaruh Zanpakotounya di punggungnya, yang membuatnya menjadi tanda 'X'.

Naruto dan Lyon kini tertidur, mungkin bukan tertidur tapi bertemu dengan roh Zampakotou mereka. Naruto yang kini sedang berlatih elemen ration, dan suitonnya.

"nah Naruto kau bisa belajar dengan cepat ya" ucap Kirito yang kagum dengan Naruto karna mampu mempelajari jutsu ciptaannya dengan singkat.

"hm" balas Naruto dengan singkat.

"aku akan mengajarkan mu teknik andalan milik Anbu yang bernama Kakashi, setelah itu kita akan belajar tentang skill dua pedang" ucap Kirito, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Lalu Kirito segera melakukan handseal tangan.

Tercipta petir ditangan kanan Kirito berwarna putih.

"kau tahu ini jutsu apa?" tanya Kirito kepada Naruto yang memperhatikannya.

"ya aku tahu itu Chidori kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Kirito.

"ya kau bnear, lalu kenapa setiap clan Hitsugaya mempunyai elemen lain selain futon, suiton, dan hyoton, tapi berwarna putih, misalnya seperti ration mu, atau katon milik Lyon?" tanya Kirito, dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"karna clan Hitsugaya terlahir dari es, yang mengakibatkan mempunyai elemen lain selain futon, suiton, dan hyoton, tapi berwarna putih, lalu keuntungannya berwarna putih adalah, kekuatannya yang jaub lebih hebat dari yang lain, misalnya elemen katon milik clan Uchiha dengan elemen Katon milik clan Hitsugaya itu lebih hebat Katon dari clan Hitsugaya, karna Katon dari clan Hitsugaya mempunyai panas yang sama seperti api hitam Amaterasu, milik clan Uchiha" jelas Kirito.

"baiklah sekarang aku sudah mengerti" nalas Naruto.

.

Lyon kini sedang berbicara dengan Zanpakotounya. Roh Zanpakotounya adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam lurus pendek, dan memiliki badan yang sintal, dan seksi, seringkali Lyon digoda tapi, karna Lyon yang masih anak kecil jadi tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"baik lah Ur kita belajar apa?" tanya Lyon kepada roh Zanpakotounya, yang bernama Ur.

"kita akan belajar teknik berpedang mu, teknik berpedang mu masih ketinggalan jauh dari teman mu itu" jawab Ur.

"baiklah" ucap Lyon akhirnya mereka melakukan latihan.

.

Kini Naruto dan Lyon yang sedang berlatih dibawah alam sadar mereka, ternyata mereka tengah diawasi oleh dua orang. Yang pertama memiliki rambut indigo pendek bermata lavender, dan yang kedua memiliki rambut pirang yang dikuncir dengan gaya ponytail.

Mereka berdua adalah Hinata Hyuga dan Naruko Uzumaki yang dari tadi melihat Naruto dan Lyon. Mereka mengikuti Naruto dan Lyon dari pulang Akademi hingga kini, walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto dan Lyon bicarakan.

"hey Hinata kau mengerti apa itu Zanpakotou?" tanya Naruko kepada Hinata, yang kini mereka tengah bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah batu yang besar.

"tidak, aku tidak mengerti" jawab Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya juga.

.

"Naruto sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kalian" ucap Kirito kepada Naruto.

"ya aku juga tahu dari tadi, baiklah aku urus mereka dulu" balas Naruto lalu menghilang dari hadapan Kirito.

.

"Lyon sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kalian" ucap Ur kepada Lyon.

"souka, baiklah aku akan mengatasi mereka dahulu" balas Lyon lalu menghilang dari hadapan Ur.

.

Naruto dan Lyon kini membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan matanya yang indah. Naruto segera menengok kearah Lyon, Lyon mengangguk tanda kalau Lyon mengerti ada yang mengikuti mereka. Mereka berdua langsung menghilang dengan shushin elemen es, dan membuat dua pengintai mereka shok.

"hah, kemana mereka" ucap Naruko yang shok.

"mereka menghilang" ucap Hinata yang tidak kalah shok.

WUUSSHHH

Tiba-tiba ada suara angin dibelakang Naruko dan Hinata. Naruko dan Hinata segera menengok kebelekang, dan melihat kehadiran dua orang yang mereka cari sang duo Hitsugaya, Naruto dan Lyon.

"kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

"ti-ti-tidak ka-ka-kami ha-ha-hanya i-i-ingin me-me-melihat kalian la-la-latihan" ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata, bukannya Hinata gugup, tapi takut dengan Naruto, yang bersikap dingin lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan ayahnya.

"yare yare, jangan terlalu dingin Naruto, kau membuat Hinata ketakutan tahu" ucap Lyon yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"hahahaha, aku Cuma bercanda Hinata-chan, jangan dianggap serius" ucap naruto dengan tertawa.

"bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama Naruko, Hinata?" tanya Lyon, kepada dua wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

"apa boleh?" tanya Natuko yang tidak yakin.

"tentu siapa yang melarang" jawab naruto, dan akhirnya Naruko dan Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju.

"baiklah ikuti aku" ucap Lyon, yang memberi tahu jalannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek.

Saya kasih keterangan bagi yag tidak mengrti:

Roh Zanpakotou Naruto adalah Kirito yang ada di SAO, waktu memakai jubah hitam yang berkerah tinggi.

Pedang Zanpakotou Naruto adalah pedang milik Kirito waktu di SAO, Elucidator, dan Dark Relpuser

Lyon Vastia atau Lyon Hitsugaya, adalah Lyon Bastia yang ada di character Fairy saya tambah Lyon karna menurut saya naruto harus mempunyai sahabat sesame clan hitsugaya.

Roh Zanpakotou Lyon adalah Ur, guru dari Lyon dan Gray di Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Souga Ryuga: yah pairnya ketahuan**

**Romi Uzumaki: pasti**

**Awar muna: Naruko**

**Munawirucyiha: mungkin gray**

**Samsuale 29: kan roh Zanpakotu juga bisa melihat, seperti kyubi yang melihat orang lain walaupun dalam tubuh naruto.**

**Makasih yang udah review dan memberi semangat.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**Naruto semi Bleach: Naruto Hitsugaya**

**Pairing: Naruto X Naruko, Lyon X Hinata**

**Genere: Adventure**

**Raiting: T**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, dan mungkin typo**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Sudah 6 tahun Naruto, Lyon, Naruko, dan Hinata selalu bersama dan latihan bersama. Juga sudah 6 tahun Naruto masuk Akademi ninja, dan latihan bersama dengan Kirito.

Naruto kini memakai sebuah pakaian jubah berwarna putih dengan kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang dibiarkan terbuka. Naruto, juga menggunakan kaus berwarna hitam, dengan kalung yang melingkar indah dilehernya. Serta Naruto memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu bots berwarna hitam juga. )A/N: tampilan Naruto kaya Gray di FT).

Lyon kini juga berubah, kini Lyon memakai jaket berwarna putih, dengan kerah bulu berwarna hitam dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kaus berwarna merah dengan kerah yang ketat dan tinggi hingga leher. Lyon memakai sebuah celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu berwarna hitam juga.

Naruko kini Juga berubah, Naruko memakai sebuah jaket berwarna putih, dengan tudung dan lengan panjang, jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna biru tua, dan memakai sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, dengan sepatu bots juga berwarna hitam.

Hinata kini juga berubah, rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini panjang, dikuncir satu bagaikan ekor kuda, lalu poninya juga kini dibelah pinggir kearah kanan. Hinata memakai sebuah jaket berwarna putih, dengan lengan panjang, dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kausnya yang berwarna lavencer, memakai sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, dengan saptu bots yang berwarna hitam.

.

Selama 6 tahun ini mereka suka bercanda, tertawa, bersedih, dan menangis bersama. Naruko dan Hinata shok mengetahui kalau Naruto, dan Lyon mempunyai sifat ganda. Bila di Akademi mereka bersikap dingin bagaikan elemen mereka sendiri, tapi kalau sudah diluar Akademi, mereka sering melakukan kekonyolan, yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Naruko, dan Hinata juga sudah tahu kalau mereka berasal dari clan Hitsugaya, clan yang paling menakutkan dibandingkan dengan Uchiha dan Senju.

.

Kini Naruto dan Lyon sedang melakukan latih tanding di Traning Ground hutan kematinan. Kedua gadis, tapi lebih tepatnya kedua kekasih mereka sedang menyaksikan pertandingan mereka.

"hosh….hosh…hosh kau bertambah kuat ya Naruto" puji Lyon yang mengatur nafasnya lalu kembali menyeraungkan Zanpakotounya.

"hah….hah…hah kau juga hebat Lyon" balas Naruto yang juga mengatur nafasnya, dan mengembalikan kedua pedang Zanpakotounya kesarungnya. Dan mereka berdua segera berjalan ketempat kekasih mereka.

"Naruko-chan kau masak apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko, yang mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya.

"bento" jawab Naruko dengan singkat, dan segera memberi satu bekal bentoyang dibuatnya keNaruto. Naruto segera membukannya, dan mengambil sumpit.

"selamat makan" ucap Naruto lalu menyantap masakan Naruko dengan lahap, begitu juga dengan Naruko yang memakan makananya dengan lahap. Lyon yang ada disebelah Hinata segera memperhatikan Hinata yang mengeluarkan kotak bekal.

"kau masak apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Lyon kepada Hianata yang memberi satu kotak bekalnya kepada Lyon.

"buka saja sendiri" jawab Hinata dengan lembut dan disertai dengan senyum manisnya. Lyon segera membuka kotak bekal yang diberi oleh Hinata, dan isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan punya Naruto yang diberikan oleh Naruko. Lyon segera mengambil sumpit.

"selamat makan" ucap Lyon lalu menyantap makanan yang diberikan oleh Hinata dengan lahap, dan tenang, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

".

Acara makan-makan mereka kini telah selesai, mereka segera memasukan kembali kotak bekal mereka kedalam tas mereka, maksudnya ketas para gadis yang membawa bekalnya.

"besok kita ujian Genin ya" guman Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh temannya serta kekasihnya.

"yak au benar Naruto, mungkin memang benar, penampilan kita cukup dibilang aneh, karna hanya kita yang menggunakan sepatu bots, sedangkan yang lain menggunakan sepatu shinobi" ucap Lyon yang membalas ucapan Naruto.

"ya, tapi mereka saja tidak tahu sepatu apa yang kita gunakan" balas Naruto dengan tenang.

"aku yakin murid Akademi, tidak bukan murid Akademi saja, bahkan Hokage akan kaget bila mengetahui sepatu apa yang kita gunakan" ucap Lyon, yang mendongkakan kepalanya keatas dan melihat langit yang begitu cerah.

"ya 100% aku sangat yakin," balas Naruto lalu mengikuti kegiatan yang Lyon lakukan.

"ya, kau tahu sepatu yang kau buat dengan bahan kuhsus ini sangat berguna, selain untuk menghemat cakra u

ntuk berjalan diatas air, memanjahat pohon, dan memanjat tebing, juga berguna untuk berlari yang meningkatkan kecepatan kita hingga 10x lipat, dan belum lagi, sepatu ini bisa mengeluarkan elemen, seperti sebuah pedang" ucap Lyon yang memberikan sebuah penjelasan tentang sepatu bots, yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, Naruko, Lyon dan Hinata.

"ya terimakasih atas pujiannya Lyon" ucap Naruto dengan tenang, lalu berdiri dan menghadap Naruko dan Hinata. **"Fuin: Tsurugi" **guman Naruto.

Lalu muncul dua pedang di tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto. Di tangan kanan Naruto muncul sebuah samurai yang lumayan tipis, tapi tajam, pedang itu masih disarung, oedang itu berwarna biru muda (A/N: kaya pedangnya Asuna di SAO). Lalu ditangan kiri Naruto, muncul sebuah pedang yang sama persis seperi ditangan kanannya, tetapi yang di tangan kiri berwarna lavender.

Nauto segera melempar kedua pedang atau samurai yang ada ditangan kiri dan kanannya kepada dua gadis yang ada didepannya.

"itu untuk kalian, dan pedang atau samurai itu, adalah hadiah dari kami" ucap Naruto. Lalu kedua pedang yang dilempar Naruto segera ditangkap oleh dua gadis didepannya. Pedang berwarna biru di tangkap oleh Naruko, dan yang berwarna lavender di tangkap oleh Hinata.

"teknik Kenjutsu kalian sudah sangat bagus, di tambah dengan kerjasama kalian dalam Kenjutsu, Ninjursu, dan Taijutsu, yang hampir menyamai ku dan Lyon, dan kalian sekarang sudah pantas mendapatkan dua pedang legendaris yang selama ini aku dan Lyon si pan" jelas Naruto lalu berbalik dari arah mereka.

"aku pulang dulu, aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk besao, Jaa ne" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan meninggalkan butiran, butiran salju.

"dasar anak itu, pergi seenaknya" batin Lyon lalu menghilang juga dengan Sushin elemen es. Naruko, dan Hinata yang mendehra suara Sushin dari arah kanan mereka, mereka segera menengok kearah kanan, dan melihat Lyon pergi dengan Sushin.

"daras mereka berdua selalu begitu" batin Naruko dan Hinata, lalu menghilang juga dengan Shushin.

.

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Pagi telah tiba di Konohagakure. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui ventilasi apartemen seseorang. Orang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, terbangun. Orang itu berumur 12 tahun, memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu yang melawan grafitasi, dengan matan yang setajam elang. Dia adalam Naruto Hitsugaya.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, Naruto segera melakukan latihan ringan seperti biasanya kalau setiap pagi, yaitu push up 500x, situp 500x, backup 500x, dan lari keliling Konoha 20x, jangan lupa ditambah dengan grafity seal.

Setelah selesai dengan latihan ringannya Naruto segera bergegas kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

Naruto telah selesai dengan ritual paginya keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. Lalu Naruto segera mencari pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan. Setelah selesai memakai pakaian Naruto memandangi kalung dihernya, dan membuka kotak didepannya, dan menampilkan foto Naruto, yang sedang bersama dengan Toshiro, dan Hikari.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku akan berjuang kali ini untuk menjadi Shinobi yang hebat seperti Tou-san dan membangkitkan kembali clan kita yang hampir punah" guman Naruto. Lalu segera membetulkan kembali kalungnya, dan segera keluar meninggalkan dua pedang Zanpakotounya.

"Naruto sebaiknya, kau tidak menunjukan kemampuqan asli mu itu" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kirito.

"ya aku tahu itu Kirito, kau tenang saja" balas Naruto melalui telepati.

"berjuanglah Naruto" ucap Kirito, lalu memutuskan telepatinya dengan Naruto.

.

Naruto telah sampai di Akademi. Seperti biasa Akademi selalu berisik, dan banyak pra fansgirl Naruto yang berteriak-teriak, atas kedatangan Naruto, dan bagi mereka pakian yang Naruto kenakan itu keren. Tapi berbeda dari sudut pandang lelaki. Para lelaki berbisik-bisik kalau pakaian Naruto, dan kawan-kawannya (baca: Lyon, Naruko, dan Hinata) aneh.

Naruto berjalan kebangkunya yang hampir paling belakang. Lalu saat Naruto melewati bangku Sasuke, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, yang didengar kuping Naruto.

"dasar aneh" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk segera menghilang dengan Sushin, dan menunggalkan butiran-butiran salju. Banyak yang shok atas hilangnya Naruto barusan, tapi shok mereka bertambah saat Naruto muncul kembali didepan Sasuke dengan menodongkan kunainya tepat dileher Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke sangat kaget dan hampir jatuh.

"coba katakana lagi bocah, aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas" pinta Naruto dengan sikap dingin bagaikan es batu.

.

Murid-murid Akademi duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing. Iruka menjelaskan tentang ujian Geninnya.

"baiklah anak-anak yang pertama nanti kalian akan melempar shuriken 10, melakukan bunshin, kawarimi, dan hange, lalu yang terakhir melakukan jutsu yang kau bisa" ucap Iruka yang memberi penjelasan tentang ujian Genin kali ini.

"baiklah ayo kita ke Tarining Ground" ucap Iruka, lalu berjalan kearah Training Ground yang ada dibelakang gedung Akademi, dan seluruh siswa Akademi mengikuti Iruka untuk ke Training Groun.

.

Sesampai di Training Ground, ada tiga juri yang digolongkan kedalam kategori Jounin, lalu ada sang Hokage, atau Sandaime Hokage yang sedang menghisap cerutunya.

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang kita mulai yang pertama adalah Sasuke" ucap iruka. Sasuke segera maju dan mempraktekan apa yang diperintah oleh Iruka tadi.

Sasuke mencapkan 9 Shriken 1 meleset. Berhasil melakukan Hange, kawarimi, dan bunshin. Terakhir Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu Gokakyou no Jutsu.

Sai menancapkan 9 Shuriken dan 1 meleset, berhasil melakukan Hange, Kawarimi, dan Bunsih. Terakhir Sai menggunakan jutsu hambar singanya. (lupa namanya, para reader yang tau kasih tahu ya).

Arashi menancapkan 8 Shuriken dan 2 meleset. Berhasil melakukan Hange, Kawarimi, dan Bunshin. Dan terakhir tes jutsu, Arashi menggunakan Shinkuuha no Jutsu.

Shikamaru menancapkan 6 Shuriken dan 4 meleset. Berhasil melakukan Hange, Kawarimi, dan Bunshin. Dan terakhir tes jutsu. Neji menggunakan jutsu clannya.

Choji menancapkan 5 Shuriken dan meleset 5 berhasil melakukan Hange, Kawarimi, dan Bunshin. Terakhir Choji menggunakan Jutsu bolanya.

Ino menancapkan 7 Shuriken dan 3 melset berhasil melakukan Hange, Kawarimi, dan Bunshin. Terakhir Ino menggunakan Jutsu clannya.

Kiba menancapkan 7 Shuriken dan 3 melset. Berhasil melakukan Hange, Kawarimi, dan Bunshin, terakhir melakukan Jutsunya dengan Akamaru. (lupa namanya, bagi reader yang tahu tolong kasih tahu ya).

Shino, menancapkan Shuriken tidak ikut, berhasil melakukan Hange, Bunshin, dan Kawarimi. Melakukan jutsu dengan serangganya.

Shion menancapkan 8 Shuriken dan 2 melset. Berhasil melakukan bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Hange. Melakukan Jutsu, Juken.

Neji menancapkan 8 Shuriken dan 2 meleset. Berhasil melakukan bunshin, kawarimi, dan hange. Melakukan Jutsu, Juken.

SKIP AJA YA

Banyak para murid-murid yang berbisik-bisik saat kelompok Naruto maju kedepan untuk melakukan tesnya, termasuk para juri yang berbisik-bisik. Tapi mereka semua dikejutkan dengan skill mereka yang diatas rata-rata.

Hinata menancapkan 9 Shuriken, dan 1 melset. Berhasil melakukan bunshin, kawaeimi, dan hange, melakukan Jutsu, Hinata melakukan Juken.

Naruko menancapkan 9 Shuriken dan 1 melset, nerhasil melakukan bunshin, tapi bukan bunshin biasa melainkan kage bunshin, lalu berhasil melakukan hange dan kawarimi. Melakukan Jutsu, Naruko melakukan Gokakyou no Jutsu.

Lyon semua orang shok saat Lyon melakukan tesnya, karna Lyon berhasil menancapkan 10 Shuriken dan 0 meleset. Berhasil melakukan hange, bunshin, dan kawarimi. Lalu mereka bertambah shok, saat Lyon menciptakan sebuah singa dari es tambah melakukan handseal.

Naruto, saat Naruto maju terkejutnya mereka bukan main, karna Naruto berhasil menancapkan 10 Shuriken, dan 0 meleset tapi shoknya mereka bukan disitu melainkan papan tempat menancapnya Shuriken menjadi beku bagaikan es. Lalu melakukan Hange, bunshin, dan kawarimi. Kawarimi Naruto berbeda dari yang lain, dan disini keshokan mereka bertambah. Bukannya yang terlihat kayu, melainkan sebuah 1000 jarum es yang lasung menyerang. Lalu Naruto melakukan Jutsu, menciptakan sebuah naga tanpa handseal tangan, dan hanya mengayunkan tanganya kedepan.

"aku yakin bila mereka disatukan pasti akan menjadi tim yang sangat tangguh, dan tidak terkalahkan" batin Hiruzen yang melihat hasil ujian Genin didepan matanya.

"sebenarnya kalian semua itu sekuat apa" batin Sasuke

"kenapa monster jelek itu lebih kuat dari ku" batin Sakura.

"sial kenapa Hyuga cabang itu lebih kuat dari ku" batin Ino

"sepertinya mereka clan Hitsugaya, aku harus melapor ke Danzo-sama setelah ini" batin Sai.

Mereka semua yang lulus dalam ujian Genin kali ini diberikan ikat kepala berlambang Konohagakure. Naruto dan Lyon mengikat ikat kepalanya di tangan sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Naruko, dan Hinata mengikatnya dileher.

"sepertinya dia sudah menyadari mu Naruto" ucap suara yang tidak asing bagi Naruto, ya dia adalah Kirito.

"ya aku juga sudah tahu Kirito, memang sengaja aku menunjukannya dengan Lyon, agar Danzo menyuruh anggota Rottnya menyerang ku karna aku ingin mengets skill baru ku dalam permain pedang ganda" balas Naruto yang melalui telepati.

"Naruto-kun, setelah ini kita akan latihan di hutan kematian, aku ingin melatih kedua teman mu, mungkin bukan kedua tapi satu kekasih satu teman" ucap seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing, bagi Naruto. Dan sura ini adalah suara seorang perempuan.

"ya terserah mu saja Asuna-chan" balas Naruto melalui telepati.

Lalu di Mindspace Naruto terlihat dua orang, yang satu laki-laki, dan satu perempuan. Yang laki-laki adalah Kirito. Yang perempuan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, lalu mata caramel, wajahnya yang terlihat lembut tapi tegas. Memakai sebuah pakian berwarna putih dengan paduan warna merah. Dia adalah Asuna. (A/N: Asunanya sama seperti Asuna di SAO).

"Kirito-kun apa kamu yakin dengan kepustusan yang aku buat?" tanya Asuna, yang dalam posisi memeluk Asuna. Mereka adalah sepasang suami, istri yang tidak pernah terpisahkan sekalipun.

"ya aku yakin, apa kau tidak terkejut, saat melihat kelakuan mereka yang mirip dengan kita dulu saat di SAO?" tanya Kirito yang masih memeluk sang istri.

"ya aku merasakannya, dan terkadang aku ingin menjadi ibu dari Naruto-kun" jawab Auna yang tetap dalam pelukan sang suami.

"ya aku juga berharap, tapi jangan katakana apapun sekarang, karna aku tidak mau hubungan kita bertiga yang sudah seperti keluarga hancur berantakan hanya karna itu" ucap Kirito.

"kita bisa melihat Naruto dari sini, terkadang dia memang benar-benar dingin, tapi ketika bersama Naruko, Lyon, dan Hinata, Naruto menjadi hangat" ucap Asuna.

"bukannya hanya mereka tapi juga kepada kita, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap dingin terhadap kita, dan bahkan Naruto selalu mematuhi apa yan diperintah oleh kita" balas Kirito. Lalu Kirito menundukan wajahnya, dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Asuna.

CUP

Ciuman singkat terjadi antara Kirito dan Asuna. Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman itu singkat itu dan saling memadangi wajah yang ada didepan mereka, dan.

CUP

Ciuman yang tadinya singkat kini menjadi ciuman panas antara Kirito dan Asuna, mereka saling adu lidah, dan tukar salvia.

.

Naruto kini telah tiba di hutan kematian, seperti biasa Naruto harus mendugu kedatangan dua temannya dan kekasihnya.

Sudah 30 menit menunggu akhirnya yang orang yang di tunggu Naruto telah sampai di gerbang hutan kematian. Mereka semua segera masuk kedalam hutan kematian, menuju Training Ground yang sering mereka pakai untuk latihan.

Sesampai di Training Ground hutan kematian, mereka segera latihan ringan pushup 500x, situp 500x, backup 500x, dan lari keliling Training Ground 50x, dengan grafity seal 50 lebuh berat dari pada grafitasi bumi.

Setelah selesai dengan latihan ringannya mereka segera istirahat sebenar dan meminum air yang ada dibotol milik masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan didekat mereka, dan membuat mereka menutup matanya. Saat mata mereka terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang gadis, berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna coklat, memakai pakaian berwarna putih, dia adalah Asuna.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Asuna-chan" ucap Naruto yang menatap sosok Asuna.

"ya maaf aku sedikit terlambat" balas Asuna dengan lembut.

"ya, aku paham, palingan tidak jauh dari kau habis bermesraan dengan Kirito kan" ucap Naruto "lalu ada apa kau menyuruh ku, dan teman-teman ku untuk datang kesini?" tanya Naruto pada sosok perempuan didepannya.

"aku akan melatih dua gadis itu" jawab Asuna dengan tenang. Lalu Naruko yang ada disebelah Naruto di paham akhirnya berniat untuk bertanya.

"Naruto-kun dia siapa, dan ingin melatih siapa?" tanya Naruko.

"oh ya aku lupa memberi tahu, dia adalah Asuna, salah satu roh yang ada dalam diri ku. Roh dalam diri ku ada dua, yang pertama adalah Kirito, yang memberi ku dua pedang Zanpakotu ini, dan yang kedua adalah Asuna sang istri dari Kirito, dan dia pemilik pedang yang kau pakai Naruko, dan dia adalah roh yang bisa keluar masuk seenaknya dari dalam Minspace ku, yang menghabiskan cakra ku, dan Asuna-chan akan melatih kalian, Naruko, dan Hinata" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Dan teman-temannya hanya ber'oh' ria.

Akhirnya Naruko serta Hinata memulai latihannya dengan Asuna, untuk meningkatkan kecepatan permainan pedangnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Lyon berlatih dengan roh Zanpakotou mereka masing-masing untuk meningkatkan kemampuan pedang mereka.

.

Sore telah tiba di Konohagakure. Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sudah selesai dengan latihannya. Akibat latihan keras yang diberikan oleh Asuna untuk Naruko, dan Hinata menimbulkan beberapa lobang di Training Ground. Tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau Naruko, dan Hinata senang karna kemampuan pedang dan kecepatan mereka bertambah derastis.

Mereka segera membereskan barang bawaannya masing-masing, dan memasukannya kedalam tas mereka masing-masing. Naruto segera berdiri dan mmendekati Naruko, hingga bibir Naruto dan Naruko saling berdekatan hingga.

CUP

ciuman singkat terjadi antara Naruto dan Naruko. Terlihat rona merah dikeuda pipi Naruko menahan malu.

"baiklah aku pulang duluan ya Jaa ne" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan butiran-butiran salju.

.

Pagi telah tiba di Konohagakure. Seluruh warga Konoha segera bangun dan melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang habis latihan ringannya disetiap pagi.

Naruto segera bergegas kekamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai ritual paginya, dan memakai baju Naruto segera berangkat ke Akademi, dengan Sushin.

.

Seperti biasa kelas Akademi selalu ramai. Naruto segera berjalan memasuki kelas dengan tenangnya, dan mendekati bangku Naruko, tanpa tahu malu Naruto.

CUP

Naruto mencium singkat bibir Naruko, yang membuat Naruko tekejut tai bukan Naruko saja melainkan seluruh murid Akademi shok, atas perilaku Naruto terhadap Naruko. Dan dapat dilihat kalau dikedua pipi Naruko, terdapat dua rona merah.

.

Kelas Akademi kini sunyi karna kehadiran sensei mereka telah tiba, yaitu Iruka. Iruka segera membagikan tim kepqada mereka semua.

(tim1-6 skip)

"Tim 7: Arashi, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno" Sakura langsung joget-joget gaje diatas meja karna mendapat tim yang sama dengan dua orang tampan dikelas.

"hey bocah idiot kau tidak bisa diam apa" ucap Naruto kepada Sakura dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Sakura yang joget-joget gaje langsung diam ditempat begitu juga dengan Iruka yang bisu.

"Iruka-sensei lanjutkan saja, kalau orang ini joget-joget lagi, biar aku urus saja kalau dia tidak pantas menjadi ninja" satu kalimat pedas keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto. Sakura yang tidak terima segera mengejek balik.

"apa kau bilang? Seperti kau pantas saja menjadi ninja" balas Sakura dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita betarung, tapi jangan salahkan aku, kalau kepala mu lepas dari leher mu itu, aku belum pernah menunjukan pedang ku terhadap orang lain yang selain ku anggap selama ini, dan sepertinya kau mau menjadi bahan percobaan ku" balas Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "bahkan kau dan Naruko, lebih pantas Naruko, kau saja tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu apa pun, sedangkan Naruko bisa" ta,bah Naruto

"karna dia itu monster" balas Sakura dengan nada keras.

WUSSHHH

Sebuah kunai langsung melingkar indah di leher Sakura. Bisa ditbeak kalau palakunya adalah Naruto.

"bisa kau katakana lagi, nona manis" ucap Naruto dengan nada manis, bukan artian manis lembut. Tapi manis yang siap membunuh.

."Naruto kembali ketempat mu, Sakura jangan pernah coba memancing Naruto, dengan joget-joget gaje seperti tadi, kau juga tahu, seorang Shinobi tidak boleh seperti itu, kau mengerti?" tanya Iruka kepada Sakura.

"ya aku mengerti" jawab Sakura dengan lemas, dan sudah duduk kembali ditempat duduknya. Baju yang Sakura kenakan basah semua, karna keringat yang mengalir deras.

"naiklah aku lanjut kan"

"tim 8: Shion, Kiba, dan Shino"

"Tim9: tim 9 adalah tim istimewa yang berisi 4 orang, mereka adalah Naruto, Naruko, Lyon dan Hinata"

"Tim 10: Shikamaru, Ino, dan Choji"

"tim 11: Neji, tenten, dan Rock Lee"

"Tim 12: Sai, Sora, dan Sara"

"baiklah kalian tunggu pembimbing kalian masing Jaa" ucap Iruka lalu menghilag dengan Sushin

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan:

1. pedang yang dipakai oleh Naruko dan Hinata adalah pedang kembar, dan bentunya sama seperti punya Asuna di SAO

2. disini Hinata anak clan cabang, sedangkan Neji clan utama, dan disini Neji punya kembaran yang bernama Shion.

3. dialam Minspace Naruto terdapat roh Asuna juga. Roh Asuna bisa keluar tapi seperti bunshin yang pasti akan menghilang, dan menyerap cakra penggunanya.

.

Segitu dulu penjelasannya.

Gomen kalau pendek kawan.


	4. Chapter 4

** : maaf clan Hitsugaya tidak mempunyai Sharingan, tapi kalau master Genjutsu akan saya pikirkan.**

**Afdal: rahasia**

** 7x: iya**

**Yuriko rin: nanti ada tapi masih lama**

**Q: kalau itu pasti**

**Nara naruto: thaks sudah diberi tahu.**

**Romi uzumaki: akan terjawab dicahper ini**

**Dark namikaze ryu: kalau maksud Kirito itu saya tidak akan memberi tahu, karna itu adalah salah satu rahasia besar fic ini, clan Hitsugaya tidak mempunyai sebuah Doijutsu, kalau senseinya akan terjawab dichapter ini.**

**Arif303y: kalau maksud Kirito saya tidak akan memberi tahu karna itu salah satu rahasia besar fic ini kalau Asuna memang bukan roh Zanpakotou.**

**Samsuale: Asuna bukan roh Zanpakotou**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review, kita langsung kecerita aja.**

**.**

**Disclamer: **

**Naruto Hanya Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Naruto Hitsugaya**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventur dan Romance**

**Pairing: Naruto x Naruko**

** Warning: Gaje, abal, OC, OOC, Typo, dan lain hal sebagainya. **

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Naruto, Naruo, Lyon dan Hinata menatap Jounin yang akan menjadi pembimbing sekaligus Sensei mereka nanti.

Sang Jounin yang menggunakan sebuah pakaian khas Jounin Konaha memakai sebuah masker dan hanya memperihat mata kanannya, sedangkan mata kirinya ditutupi oleh sebuah hittai Konoha yang dipasag miring.

Sang Jounin bermasker, yang mempunyai rambut berwarna perak segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku bertulisan 18+ dan menatap 4 orang yang akan menjadi calon murid bimbingannya.

"baiklah pernealkan diri kalian masing-masing" ucap sang Jounin bermasker yang memberikan perintah kepada calon murid didikannya.

"kenapa tidak kau duluan sensei" ucap Naruto dengan datar. Sang Jounin bermasker menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"perkenalkan nama ku Kakashi Hatake, hal yang aku suka kalin belum cukup umur, hal yang tidak ku suka kalian tidak perlu tahu, cita-cita ku belum terfikirkan" calon-calon murid didikannya swatdrop mendengar perkaan dari Jounin bermasker bernama Kakshi.

"kita Cuma dikasih tahu namanya" batin Hinata dan Naruko.

"sekarang giliran mu nona Hyuga" ucap Kakashi yang memberi perintah kepada Hinata untuk memperkenalkan diri

"nama ku Hyuga Hinata, hal yag aku suka, bersama dengan teman-teman ku, dan bersama dengan Lyon-kun, hal yang tidak ku suka, adalah orang yang membeda-bedakan orang lain tanpa menggetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka, cita-cita ku ingin menjadi Konoichi terhebat dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk Lyon-kun" ucap Hinata yang memberikan perkenalan. Dan mendapatlan sebuah senyuman manis dari sang kekasih.

"baiklah selanjutnya kau" ucap Kakashi yang menunjuk Lyon, dan memberi perintah Lyon agar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"perkenalkan nama ku Lyon Vastia, hal yang aku suka, latihan, bersama dengan teman-teman ku, dan berkencan dengan Hinata-chan, hal yang tidak aku suka pembantaian, perang, dan orang yang suka mengabaikan orang lain, cita-cita ku ingin membangun clan ku kembali" ucap Lyon yang memberi kenalan. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menaikan alisnya saat mendengar cita-cita dari Lyon.

"satahu tidak ada clan Vastia di dunia Shinob ini" batin Kakashi.

"selanjutnya kau pirang" ucap Kakashi yang memberi perintah Naruko, untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"perkenalkan nama ku Naruko Uzumaki, hal yang aku suka latihan, teman-tema ku, dan bersama dengan Naruto-kun, chal yang aku tidak suka, orang yang menggagap orang lain lemah, ita-cita ku ingin menjadi sebuah Konoichi terkuat atau ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk naruto-kun" ucap Naruko yang memberikan perkenalan dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Sensei ternyata anak mu sudah mendapat sebuah kekasih yang baik dan hebat ya" batin Kakashi.

"selanjutnya kau yang terakhir" ucap Kakashi yang menyuruh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"nama ku Naruto, hal yang aku suka, latihan, perdamaian, bersama dengan teman-teman ku, bersama dengan keluarga baru ku, dan bersama dengan Ako-chan, hal yang tidak aku suka pemantaian penindasan, peperangan, orang yang sombong dan arrogant karna terlahir dari clan ternama, cita-cita ku ingin ingin membangun clan ku kembali bersama dengan Ako-chan, dan membunuh 4 orang yang sudah masuk target dalam blacklist ku" ucap naruto yang memperkenalkan diri, dan walaupun terkesan datar, tapi Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"sepertinya kau akan menarik Naruto" batin Kakashi.

"baiklah besok kalian berkumpul pagi-pagi di Training Ground 9, besok kita akan mengadakan tes, dan aku sarankan kalian jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya" ucap Kakashi dan langsung pergi dengan Shushin. Naruto dan yang lainnya membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"APA"

.

Naruto, Naruko, Lyon, dan Hinata memasuki kedalaman sebuah hutan yang dikenal dngan nama hutan kematian. Ketika mereka ingin memasuki lebih dalam mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang Anbu Root.

"mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar, dan menatap 3 orang Anbu Root didepanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"kami kesii ingin mengajak Naruko Uzumaki masuk kedalam organisasi Root, tapi sisanya harus mati disini" ucap salah satu Anbu Root.

'coba saja kalau kalian bisa" balas Naruto dengan datar. "Naruko, dan Hinata kalian lawan kiri, Lyon kau lawan yang kanan, dan aku sisanya" ucap Naruto yang memberikan perintah kepada teman-temannya, dan kekasihnya.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu Naruto" balas Lyon, dan segera merogoh kantong ninjanya dan mengambil sebuah kunai yang dihiasi dengan kertas peledak, dan segera melempar ke 3 orang Anbu Root yang ada didepannya.

DUUAAARRR

Setelah Lyon melempar kunai yang dihiasi oleh kertas peledak 3 Anbu langsung berpencar keberbagai arah.

Kini dihadapan Naruko dan Hinata terdapat satu orang Anbu Root. Naruko dan Hinata hanya memandang datar Anbu Root yang ada didepannya.

"baiklah Naruko Uzumaki kau bisa ikut dengan kami, tanpa adaya kekerasan" ucap Anbu Root yang ada didepan mereka.

"untuk apa ikut dengan kalian, yang notabadnya adalah kumpulan orang tidak jellas" balas Naruko dengan datar.

"kalau begitu bersia-" ucapan Anbu Root itu terpotong ketika melihat Hinata sudah ada didepannya, dan mengayunkan pedang tipisnya.

TRANK!

Karna orang yang dihadapi oleh Naruko dan Hinata adalah seorang Anbu, maka serngan Hinata tadi yang bahkan kecepatannya hanya mampu dilihat oleh Sharingan mampu ditahan oleh Anbu Root tersebut menggunakan tanto yang ada dipunggungnya.

Hinata segera meloncat salto kebelakang, tapi saat Hinata baru salto kebelakang, Anbu Root itu dikejutkan oleh Naruko yang ada didepannya, dan mengayunkan pedang tipisnya.

'POFT'

Anbu Root yang berhasil ditebas oleh Naruko berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. Naruko yang melihat itu hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"cih, kawarimi" ucap Naruko dengan kesal.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu [jutsu bola api]" **sebuah bola api berukuran sedang mengarah pada Hinata dan Naruko dari belakang. Mereka berdua merasakan datangnya bahaya dari belakang, segera menengok kebelakang.

BLAAARRRR

Serngan bola api berhasil dihindari oleh Naruko dan Hinata yang melompat berlawanan arah, Hinata kekiri, dan Naruko kekakanan.

Naro dan Hinata segera menatap orang yang menyemburkan bola api tadi, yang tidak lain adalah Anbu Root yang mereka hadapai.

"sial ii akan sulit" batin Anbu Root.

"sial ternyata benar rumor tentang Anbu Root" batin Naruko. Naruko dan Hinata saling menatap dan mengangguk.

Hinata dan Naruko langsung berlari kearah Anbu Root itu dengan memegang pedangnya masing-masing. Anbu Root itu segera siaga untuk menahan serngan selanjutnya. Tanpa diduga Hinata menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga didepan Naruko, dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke Anbu Root itu.

Anbu Root itu terkejut karna serngannya benar-benar cepat, tapi karna reflex yang bagus Anbu Root itu berhasil menahan serangan HInata.

TRANK!

Tanto Anbu Root dan pedang Hinata saling beradu satu sama lain hingga menimbulkan percikan api.

"switch" Hinata mendegar Naruko berucap 'switch' segera melompat kekiri. Sedangkan Anbu Root itu memandang heran. Tapi Anbu Root itu dikejutkan oleh Naruko yang sudah ada didepannya yang sedang mengayunkan pedang tipisnya yang ia aliri cakra.

Karna Anbu Root itu mempunyai reflex yang bagus, Anbu Root itu dapat menghindar, tapi sayang tangan kiri Anbu Root itu terkena ayunan pedang Naruko, dan mengakibatkan tangan kiri Anbu Root itu putus.

"sialan kalian" ucap Anbu Root dengan geram dan memegangi tangan kirinya yang sudah putus.

"kita akhiri saja disini" ucap naruko dengan datar. Naruko dan Hinata segera menerapkan sebuah handseal jutsu.

"**Katon: Hokou no Jutsu [jutsu semburan api]"**

"**Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu [jutsu tornado angin]"**

Jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata dan Naruko menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah tornado api yang sangat besar.

"good bye"

BLLAAAARRRRR

Setelah Naruko dan Hinata mengucapkan kata 'good bye' tornado api yang diciptakan oleh Naruko dan Hinata bersatu langsung menghantam tubuh Anbu Root itu hingga terbakar menjadi sebuah debu.

.

TRANK!

Pedag milik Lyon dan tanto milik Anbu Root itu saling beradu satu sama lain yang menimbulkan sebuah percikan api. Merasa seimbang mereka berdua segera mundur kebelakang, dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"sepertinya teman mu sudah sampai neraka" ucap Lyon dengan dingin.

"sialan kau bocah" ucap Anbu Root itu dengan geram. Lalu Anbu Root itu mulai menerapkan sebuah handseal Jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu [jutsu bola api]" **sebuah bola api keluar dari mulut Anbu Root itu. Bola apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Anbu Root itu mengarah ke Lyon. Lyon yang tidak mau mati konyol segera membuat sebuah jutsu dengan handseal tangan.

"**Hyoton: Sankoriryu Shirudo no Jutsu [jutsu perisai 3 kepala naga es]" **didepan Lyon langsung terbentuk sebuah 3 kepala naga es yang melindunginya dari bola api berukuran besar yang dikeluarkan oleh Anbu Root itu.

BLLAAAARRRR

Ledakan terjadi karna benturan dua jutsu yang berbeda elemen. Asap menggumpul menjadi satu diarena pertandingan Lyon dan salah satu Anbu Root itu. Saat asap menghilang Anbu Root itu langsung shok, karna kini tubuhnya sudah dikepung oleh 1000 pedang es yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"sampaikan salam ku kepada penjaga neraka" ucap Lyon dengan dingin

"Good Bye"

JLEB!JLEB!JLEB!

Setelah Lyon mengucapkan kata 'Good Bye' pedang-pedang yang mengelilingi tubuh Anbu Root itu langsung menembus tubuh Anbu Root itu.

"sunguh melelahkan menggunakan satu jutsu rank S dan A" batin Lyon.

.

"sepertinya dua teman mu sudah sampai di neraka" ucap Naruto dengan seringan menampel dibibirnya.

"dan sekarang giliran mu sampah" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan mengayunkan pedang Elucidator ke Anbu Root yang ada didepannya.

TRANK

Anbu Root itu berhasil menahan ayunan pedang Elucidator dengan tato miliknya. Sebuah percikan api keluar saat pedang Elucidator dan tanto milik Anbu Root itu saling beradu.

CTAR.

Tanto milik Anbu Root itu terbelah menjadi dua karna tidak mampu menahan kekuatan Elucidator. Anbu Root itu segera mundur kebelakang dengan salto. Saat masih diudara Anbu Root itu menerapkan sebuah handseal jutsu.

"**Katon: Garyuuka no Jutsu [jutsu naga api]" **dari mulut sang Anbu Root keluar sebuah naga yang terbuat dari api mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto segera menerapkan sebuah handseal jutsu untuk menahan serngan milik Anbu Root itu.

"**Hyoton: Hyouheki [perisai es]" **tercipta sebuah perisai es didepan Naruto yang melindungi Naruto dari jutsu naga api yang mengarah padanya.

DUUAAAARRR

Ledakan terjadi karna benturan dua jutsu yang berbeda elemen. Asap mengumpul menjadi satu kana ledakan itu. Saat asap menghilang menampilkan sosok Anbu Root dan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegap.

"baiklah akan aku selesaikan sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan datar. Lalu tangan kirinya segera mengambil pedang Dark Relpulser yang dari tadi belum digunakan olehnya.

Kedua pedang Naruto yang ada ditangan kiri dan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah aliran listrik berwarna putih, yang diketahui Naruto mengalirkan elemen listriknya.

"**Nito-ryu [aliran pedang ganda]" **

WUSHH

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama kenjutsunya, Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali didepan sang Anbu Root. Anbu Root itu yang terkejut, tidak dapat menghindari setiap tebasan dua pedang Naruto.

CRAZ!CRAZ!CRAZ!

Tubuh Anbu Root itu kini penuh dengan luka parah akibat tebasan dua pedang Naruto. Tapi serngan Naruto belum selesai. Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul didepan Anbu Root itu lagi.

"akan aku akhiri sekarang" guman Naruto

"**Starbust Stream" **setelah mengucapkan kata itu kecepatan Naruto langsung meningkat 10x lipat dari yang tadi. Naruto terus menebaskan kedua pedangnya dengan kecepatan penuh, bahkan Sharingan sendiri tidak akan mampu melihat gerakan Naruto yang bisa menandingi Yondai Hokage.

"Good Bye"

CRAZ

Kepala sang Anbu Root lepas dari lehernya karna tebasan terakhir Naruto, yang mengarahkan pedang Elucidatornya keleher Anbu Root itu.

"hah…hah….sepertinya…hah….hah….aku mesti…..hah….hah….harus…belajar…..mengunakan…..Kenjutsu…hah….hah… itu…lagi….hah….hah…." ucap Naruto dengan mengatur nafasnya. Naruto segera menaruh kedua pedangnya kembali disarung pedangnya.

Perlahan-lahan pandangan Naruto beribah menjadi gelap, dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya.

BUAKGH

Tubuh Naruto jatuh ketanah, dan akhirnya pingsan.

.

"to-kun, Naruto-kun"

Suara panggilan dari seorang perempuan terus terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya, dan pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah wajah kawatir dari Naruko.

Naruto segera bangun dari acara tidurannya, dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila.

GREB

Naruko memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, karna Naruko tidak mau diinggalkan oleh Naruto.

"baka-baka-baka, kenapa kau menggunakan jutsu itu, baka" omel Naruko yang masih terus memeluk tubuh Naruto yang baru sadar. Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Naruko menghawatirkannya. Tangan Naruto bergerak dan mengelus-elus kepala Naruko.

"gomen Ako-chan" ucap Naruto yang masih terus mengelus-elus kepala Naruko, dengan kasih saying.

"jadi tadi kau menggunakan teknik Kenjutsu itu?" Tanya Lyon dengan tenang dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"ya begitulah" jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Naruto-kun, Ako-chan, Jaa" ucap Hinata, lalu Hinata dan Lyon pergi dengan sushin masing-masing.

"Ako-chan" panggil Naruto. Naruko yang merasa dipanggil segera mendokakan kepalanya keatas.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Naruko dari Naruto, dengan latar belakang langit sore yang begitu indah.

Naruto segera melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Naruko.

"kita pulang Naruko, ini sudah saore" ucap Naruto, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruko, dan mereka segera pergi dengan Sushin masing-masing.

.

Naruto tiba disebuah apartemen tapi bukan apartemen miliknya melaikan apartemen milik Naruko.

Naruko yang juga baru sampai dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"kena-" ucapan Naruko terpotong karna bibir Naruko langsung terkunci oleh bibir Naruto. Sebuah ciuman yang awalnya hanya ciuman biasa lama-lamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan satu sama lain.

Naruto dan Naruko segera melepaskan ciuman mereka karna kehabisan nafas dan butuh oksigen.

"aku ingin bersama mala mini Ako-chan" ucap Naruto dengan pelan, sedangkan Naruko merona mendangar ucapan dari sang kekasih. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menggendong Naruko dengan bridestyle (maaf kalau salah tulisannya).

Naruto segera menjatuhkan tubuh Naruko dikasurnya, dan Naruto segera menindihi tubuh Naruko.

Naruto dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir Naruko. Ciuman itu berupa suatu lumatan, dan adu lidah. Naruko yang mengetahui kalau Naruto meminta izin masuk, Naruko segera membuka mulutnya, dan rongga mulut Naruko langsung dijelajahi oleh lidah Naruto.

"mppptttthhhh" desah Naruko disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Naruto perlahan-lahan turun, dan menyampai dagu Naruko. Naruto langsung menjilat dagu Naruko, yang Naruko mendesah kenikmatan.

Naruko terus mendesah saat Naruto terus menjilat, dan memberi cupang dileher putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Naruko.

Tangan Naruko tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kiri Naruto langsung menyusup masuk kedalam baju Naruko, dan meremas payudarah milik Naruko. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto berusaha melepas jaket dan kaus yang dikenakan oleh Naruko.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, yaitu dua payudarah Naruko yang mengantung dengan indah, dan memiliki ukuran diatas-rata kalau dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya.

"jangan dipandangi aku malu" ucap Naruko yang menyilangkan dua tangannya didepan dadanya. Naruto langsung menyikirkan kedua tangan Naruko.

Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung melumat kedua payudarah Naruko, layak seorang bayi yang menginginkan susu ibunya. Tangan kiri Naruto terus meremas payudarah satunya, dan memilin putihnya.

"AKKKKKGGGHHH NARUTO-KUN" desah Naruko, saat Naruto memaikan payudarah miliknya.

Payudarah milik Naruko perlahan-lahan mengeras, tangan kanan Naruto mulai menyusup kedalam celana yang digunakan oleh Naruko. Dan mulai mengusap-usap bibir vagina Naruko.

"AAAAKKKKGGGHHH NARUTO-KUN" desah Naruko saat Naruto benar-benar memberi nikmat yang sangat nikmat baginya.

Dua jari Naruto langsung memasuki vagina Naruko.

"jangan jari mu AKKKGGGHHH" desah Naruko saat dua jari Naruto memasuki vagina Naruko.

Naruto terus memaju mundurkan jarinya, dan terus menghisap, serta meremas dua payudarah Naruko. Naruko yang terus diserang dengan berbagai arah, hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan.

"AAAKKKHHHHH NARUTO-KUN AKU MAU KELUAR" ucap Naruko disela-sela kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang mengdengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruko, segera menambah jarinya, dan menaikan tempo permaianannya.

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHH" desah Naruko kenikmatan karna permainan Naruto.

"AKU KELUAR"

CROT!CROT!CROT!

Sebuah cairan cinta keluar dari vagina Naruko dan membashi 3 jari Naruto dan celana Naruko yang masih dikenakan.

"bisa kita lanjytkan?" Tanya Naruto, dan dijawab sebuah anggukan lemah oleh Naruko. Naruto langsung melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan begitu juga dengan Naruko.

GLEK

Naruko menelan ludahnya saat Naruko melihat penis Naruto yang begitu besar bila dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya.

"apa itu muat masuk kedalam vagina ku" batin Naruko. Naruko segera menepis pikiran itu, karna kini yang dia inginkan adalah memberi kebahagian kepada Naruto walau keperawanannya hilang.

"apa kau siap Ako-chan?" Tanya Naruto, dan dijawan sebuahanggukan lemah dari Naruko. Penis Naruto yang dari tadi menempel didepan pintu vagina Naruko, mulai masuk perlahan-lahan

Naruko menggihit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Penis Naruto terus maju kedalam vagina Naruko hingga menemukan sebuah penghalang, dan.

"AAAAKKKKGGGHHHH" Naruko merintih kesakitan saat dinding keperawanannya hilang yang selama ini sudah dia jaga.

Naruto mendengar rintihan sakit dari Naruko segera menciumnya agar menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit divagina Naruko berkurang, dan Naruko langsung menggoyangkan pinggulnya memberi kode kepada Naruto untuk bergerak.

Naruto yang menggerti kode dari Naruko, segera memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo sedang.

"AAAKKKKHHHHGGG NARUTO-KUN" Naruko mendesah kenikmatan saat pnis Naruto keluar masuk divaginanya.

Naruko terus mendesah karna permainan Naruto yang begitu lembut baginya, dan membuat Naruko terbang hingga langit ketujuh.

"AAAKKKKGGGHHHH AKU INGI KELUAR LAGI NARUTO-KUN" ucap Naruko disela-sela permainan panas mereka. Naruto yang mendengar kaliamat Naruko, segera menaikan tempo permainannya.

"AAAKKKKGGGHHH" desah Naruko saat Naruto menaikan tempo permainannya.

"AAAAKKKKGGGG AKU KELUAR" sebuah cairan cinta keluar dari vagina Naruko, dan membasahi penis Naruto. Naruto berinti untuk memberikan Naruko menikmati oraganismenya.

"Ako-chan menungging lah" pinta Naruto. Naruko segera menungging untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto.

Penis Naruto mulai memasuki vagina Naruko lagi dan langsung memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan lembut.

"AAAKKKKKHHHH NARUTO-KUN" desah Naruko.

Dua tangan Naruto tidak diam saja. Dua tangan Naruto langsung meremas dua payudarah yang bergantung indah, dan memaikan putting merah mudanya.

Tidak terasa permainan mereka telah berlangsung selama 20 menit, dan Naruko sudah mengeluarkan cairan cintanya sebanyak 4-5 kali. Sedangkan Naruto belum mengeluarkannya sama sekai.

"AAAKKKKGGGHHH AKU INGIN KELUAR LAGI NARUTO-KUN" ucap Naruko disela-sela permainannya dengan Naruto.

"AKU JUGA MAU KELUAR" ucap Naruto disela-sela permainan mereka.

"KELUARKAN DIALAM SAJA" pinta Naruko.

"TAPI-" ucapan Naruto langsung terpotong.

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK DALAM MASA SUBUR" ucap Naruko.

"AKU KELUAR AAAKKKHHHHH" cairan cinta kembali keluar dari vagina Naruko. Vagina Naruko yang menjadi sempit dan membrikan nikmat kepada Naruto.

"AKU JUGA KELUAR AAAKKKHHH" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam vagina Naruko, dan akhirnya jatuh diatas Naruko.

"lain kali kita main lagi ya" pinta Naruto, sedangkan Naruko merona mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

.

MINSPACE NARUTO

"sial kau Naruto, menghancurkan mimpi indah ku karna permainan mu" gerutu Kirito yang bangun karna mendengar rintihan-rintahn nikmat dari Naruto dan Naruko. "hihihi tapi permainan mu nanti akan aku coba ah kepada Asuna" ucap Kirito yang langsung memasang wajah mesum.

END MINSPACE NARUTO

.

Selain dua insan tadi yang sedang bercinta ternyata ada satu pasangan lagi yang melakukan kegiatan itu.

"AAAKKKKHHHHH LYON-KUN AKU KELUAr" desah seorang wanita yang ternyata Hinta

"AKU JUGA HINATA AKKKKHHHHH" desah seorang pria ternyata Lyon.

.

Pagi telah dating, kini anggota tim 9 sudah berkumpul semua detraining gound 9. Terlihat wajah Naruto dan Lyon kelelahan seperti sehabis tempur semalam, tapi berbeda dengan dua cewek yang disebelah mereka. Dua cewek itu memiliki wajah yang segar tidak tampak kelelahan.

"untung Kakashi-sensei telat, jadi aku bisa istirahat dulu" batin Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek, dan lemonnya kurang.

Saya beritahu sekali lagi, Asuna bukan roh Zanpakotou.

Kalau soal SAO itu saya tidak bisa beritahu karna itu salah satu rahasia besar dalam fic ini.


End file.
